


Sucky Date

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Rodney McKay shows Detective Sheppard the sights.<br/>Dimensions: 500x650</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucky Date




End file.
